Ciel Phantomhive
One of the main protagonists of the Devils Like To series Ciel Phantomhive is also the protagonist of Kuroshitsuji and his history during that time holds true in relation to the anime. Pre-DLTD Ciel has apparently traveled far and wide over the course of a hundred years, and has hinted that he stayed in France until the first World War. While the title "Earl" fell out of fashion, he was knighted in roughly 1941 following the Blitzkrieg attacks on London for his efforts during this time, earning the title "Sir Ciel Phantomhive." In addition, he also got a PhD in Criminal Justice before the story begins, making him "Sir Doctor Ciel Phantomhive", but when you add his rank as a detective, one gets his complete title: "Senior Detective Constable Sir Doctor Ciel Phantomhive". During the Millennium attack on London during 1999 (which took place over the course of Hellsing), Ciel was out of the country on duty during the attack itself, and feels an immense amount of guilt for not having been there to provide support. Following the attack, he discovered The Book Of Akeldama in the rubble, but rather than turning it in to H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G; he kept the book a secret and would eventually use it in order to resurrect Alois Trancy in 2010. Abilities * Transformation Capabilities * Regeneration * Supernatural Strength * Supernaturally Superior Strength * Supernatural reflexes * Sixth Sense * Shadow Manipulation * Manipulation of demonic garb WeaponsCategory:Demons * The Zamiel Antifreak Pistol * The Antifreak Blade "Ethel" (named after it's former owner) Notable Relationships * Alois TrancyCategory:Characters Canon to KuroshitsujiCategory:The Seven Ciel's original intention behind resurrecting Alois was to mold him into a perfect enemy for him to destroy in order to cure him of the maddening boredom of being cursed with eternal life. Alois was chosen for no other reason than the fact that his soul had been housed in an earthly vessel, making it so that his soul could be called back from Limbo and tied to a body. At first, there was no effort to make a friendship, but they inevitably drew closer since Alois was left with no options but to tag along for the duration of the Sudoku Killer case. It was here that they mutually seemed to decide that the other wasn't so horrible as they had initially thought. Beyond friendship, the pair entered a romantic relationship in chapter 56 of Devils Like To Dance. Ciel has developed a deep sense of attachment to Alois, and was even willing to put his life on the line fairly early on for his sake when the Convention of Twelve discovered his existence. For the longest time, Alois was the only character that Ciel would confide in emotionally, and for certain topics, still is. Ciel trusts Alois with his life and admires his wit, often allowing the blond to do as he pleases on missions, as he acknowledges that his unique perspective often proves useful, if not critical for a case. That said, he has also often clashed with Alois when he refused to let him participate in some operations out of concern that he might get hurt. Ciel's concern for Alois is so deep, that he was quick to fight to the death when he believed Alois to be dead, even relinquishing parts of his "human" self that he was so frightened of losing over the course of the series. Upon realising that Alois was alive, Ciel cried tears of joy. Alois is more important to Ciel than either his humanity or pride, and he was willing to revert back to his vengeful self after having "lost" him, as the menace has brought a "new light" into his life, and proved more important that he could have ever imagined. When talking to Alois, Ciel is often flirtatious and playful. He's very relaxed when they are alone together, but still shows embarrassment when his behaviour becomes too "domestic". Their relationship is very loving, as both demons are very in tune with the needs of the other and provide support whenever necessary or desired. Ciel often goes out of his way to even "spoil" Alois, much to the embarrassment of the latter. They are now married. * Sebastian Michaelis Sebastian is Ciel's butler, and for the longest time, nothing more. Over the years, they have mutually come to terms with their arrangement and have even become somewhat friendly and casual with one another. While they never break their master-servant arrangement, they do converse on more level terms and poke fun at one another. Their sense of trust has changed, however, and the way they confide within the perimeters of their contract has as well. Their bond has changed to an almost "familial" one, as Ciel also confides in Sebastian and Sebastian has expressed feeling parental responsibility for both Ciel, and the other members of the Phantomhive household. * The Sensational Seven Why are these kids not dead yet? * Travis Sullivan Ciel converses with Travis in particular, as they both share a somewhat quiet demeanor and a common interest in literature. Ciel has been helping Travis with a novel, giving him permission to write about his life and giving him details in order to write a better story. The Phantomhive has expressed interest in the final result. * Sir Integra Hellsing Ciel and Integra had a horribly antagonistic attitude toward one another for the majority of the series due to the similarities in their personality. Both of them wanted to be in charge of things. Integra, unlike Ciel, was merely reacting to Ciel's foul attitude, and expressed genuine interest in becoming friends during their first interaction when she was a child. Their constant attempts to one-up the other during every interaction lasted until chapter 369, upon the discovery and Ciel's acceptance of the fact that Integra is the granddaughter of his cousin and former fiancee, Elizabeth. Their relationship has improved since then, however awkward it was at first, and have since become exceptional allies, learning to work with each other, rather than against. They still tease each other at times, however, but this time, in a friendly way. * Detective Gabriel Bailey Detective Bailey is one of the few characters whom early on Ciel refers to as a friend. They both speak casually toward one another and talk about their lives, expressing interest in how the other is fairing. Gabriel is the only character whom Ciel allows to call him by a nickname, other than Alois, even letting him call him something as childish as "Kiddo", poking fun at the fact that Bailey is much younger but still looks at least two and a half times Ciel's age. Ciel admitted to feeling upset that Bailey was retiring, and has yet to warm up to his son, Micheal. Quotes * "He may be a broken person, but he's my favourite person." * "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't quite hear you. I was a bit distracted. It would appear that there's something on your face...Oh, my apologies! It's just a wrinkle." * "Alois, you're such a girl." * "Laughable. I'm no knight... I'm a monster... and monsters don't fight dragons."